remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Fox DS
Star Fox DS is a Nintendo DS remake of the Super NES game Star Fox and its unreleased sequel Star Fox 2. It was remade in stereoscopic 3D for the Nintendo DS. It was released 4/9/2005. Levels *Level 1 *#Corneria *#Asteroid Belt *#Space Armada *#Lylat Star *#Meteor *#Venom (airspace) *#Venom (surface) *Level 2 *#Corneria *#Sector X *#Titania *#Sector Y *#Macbeth *#Venom (airspace) *#Venom (highway) *Level 3 *#Corneria *#Asteroid Belt *#Fortuna *#Eladard *#Sector Z *#Venom (airspace) *#Venom (surface) *Secret Stages **The Black Hole **Out of this Dimension! Mini-Bosses *Queen Dragoon is the mini-boss of Meteor. *The Attack Carrier is the mini-boss of Corneria Level 2. *The Rock Crusher is the mini-boss of Sector X. *Kick Gunner is the mini-boss of Titania. *Knight Nack is the mini-boss of Macbeth. *Kamantis and Queen Dioray are the mini-bosses of Fortuna. *King Dodora and Heavy Chariot are the mini-bosses of Eladard *Tal Kong is the mini-boss of Venom Level 3. Bosses *The Attack Carrier is the boss of Corneria in Level 1. *The Rock Crusher is the boss of the Asteroid Belt in Level 1. *The Atomic Base is the boss of Space Armada. *The Mirage Dragon is the boss of Lylat. *The Dancing Insector is the boss of Meteor *The Phantron is the boss of Venom Airspace and Venom in Level 1. *The Hunter Tektron is the boss of Corneria in Level 2. *The Hunter Fantron is the boss of Sector X. *Professor Hangar is the boss of Titania. *The Plasma Hydra is the boss of Sector Y. *The Spinning Core is the boss of Macbeth. *The Metal Smasher is the boss of Venom Airspace in Level 2. *Galactic Rider is the boss of Venom in Level 2. *The Destructor is the boss of Corneria in Level 3. *The Blade Barrier is the boss of the Asteroid Belt in Level 3. *Monarch Dodora is the boss of Fortuna. *The Space Blade is the boss of Eladard. *The Atomic Base II is the boss of Sector Z. *The Great Commander is the bosses of Venom Airspace and Venom in Level 3. *Star Wolf is the semi-final boss *Andross is the final boss. Differences and Changes between SNES and DS versions *''Star Fox'' Lylat Map has been redesigned with Star Fox 2's map background. *Unlike SNES version, Levels 1 & 2 had now seven stages instead of standard six, similar to Level 3. *Two new stages are added - a new fourth stage set in the Lylat Star located between Space Armada and Meteor in the Level 1 path, and Macbeth is relocated to the Level 2 path next to Sector Y while Eladard is the new fourth stage in the Level 3, making Sector Z as the fifth stage. *The sound quality of Star Fox 2 has been greatly improved over the original Star Fox. *The original stages are now expanded, many with more enemies before the boss. *In the first half of Eladard stage is similar to Corneria and the second half is similar to Venom Level 2. *The music themes from beta version of Star Fox 2 are reused in VS. Mode. *All major bosses now have their names displayed at the start of each fight, based on the manual's description of it. *Similar in Super Mario Advance series, when the extra life is earned, the "1UP" icon appears and grows bigger before it disappears. *A bosses of Star Fox 2 had never been appeared in the first Star Fox before. *The four hunters, Mirage Dragon is the boss of the Lylat Star. Space Blade is the boss of Eladard. Tektron replaces the Attack Carrier as the boss of Corneria in Level 2. Hunter Fantron replaces the Rock Crusher as the boss of Sector X. As a result, the Attack Carrier and the Rock Crusher only appear as the mini-bosses in Level 2. *The second to last boss battle with Star Wolf is added. *Once one of the two parts of the Metal Smasher is destroyed, one part remaining now fires missiles and lasers like the Rock Crusher. As the last part is damaged, the boss inside the Metal Smasher, Galactic Rider, deploys to the surface of Venom, making the last part self-destruct. *Escape from the surreal level Out of This Dimension! is now possible by entering the Black Hole after defeating the boss and unlocking the alternate ending for the game after all cleared. *Titania is now spelled correctly, in previous version, it was misspelled as "Taitania". *A Boss Roll call now replays. *A cutscene now plays at the start of Meteor, Macbeth and Eladard. *A cutscene now plays at the start of Venom Level 2 when Andross's army try to chase Fox's Arwing, they end up crashing into the walls on the highway. Category:Games Category:Star Fox Games